High School dxd: Viaje al castillo de huesos
by Jesten
Summary: Tras la tercera temporada del anime, ha llegado un período de paz para nuestros protagonistas. En este tiempo, Rías quiere agradecerle a Issei todo lo que ha hecho por ella, pero una nueva amenaza interrumpirá sus planes.
1. Rías, la primera

\- ¿Sabes, Issei? Nunca podré agradecerte que me salvaras de mí misma, cada día estoy más contenta de haberte conocido.

Issei despertó con estas palabras que Rías susurró a su oído, lentamente abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue...

\- ¿Pechos?

Por más que los veía siempre le provocaban la misma sensación de excitación y sorpresa. Rías se encontraba en su cama, desnuda, y acariciándole.

\- ¿Buchou, qué haces aquí?  
\- Te vi dormido y me apeteció unirme.  
\- ¿Y por qué estás desnuda?  
\- No consigo dormir si estoy vestida - esto lo dijo con total naturalidad, pero a Issei le pareció tremendamente sexy e hizo que se sonrojara. Rías apretó la cabeza de Issei contra sus pechos.

Era extraño que Asia no apareciera de repente para evitar que estuvieran a solas, o Akeno para tratar de robarle por un momento Issei a Rías.

\- ¿Dónde están las demás?  
\- Oh, Issei, ¿Qué importa eso? - Su cara cambió de expresión y su aura indicaba que esa pregunta le había hecho enfadar.  
\- No, Buchou.. 

Rías se vistió y cruzó la puerta de la habitación. Issei la siguió, pero justo al cruzar la puerta se encontró a Akeno.

\- Ara ara, Issei. ¿Qué tal está tu brazo?  
\- Ah, hola Akeno, bien, por ahora no me da problemas, gracias por preocuparte.  
\- Es una lástima que todavía no tenga que succionar tu energía, me gustan mucho nuestros encuentros. - Al decir ésto acarició la mano de Issei.  
\- Lo siento Akeno, tengo un poco de prisa.  
Pero antes de que pudiera soltar su mano, Akeno le dio un beso en el dedo índice y lo lamió con su lengua. Esto dejo a Issei paralizado y no pudo soltarse, la cara de satisfacción que ponía Akeno mientras metía sus dedos en la boca y los acariciaba con la lengua, resultaba irresistible.

Una presencia que no habían notado apareció a su espalda.

\- Akeno, ¿no crées que te estás excediendo?  
\- Ara ara, Buchou, sólo estaba satisfaciendo a nuestro querido Issei.  
\- Estaba esperando a Issei y has hecho que se retrasara. - Rías dejó ver su aura enfadada a modo de amenaza.  
\- De todos modos ya me iba, nos vemos en otro momento, Issei.

Akeno se alejó por el pasillo y quedaron solos Issei y Rías.


	2. Akeno, la amante

**Capítulo 2: Akeno, la amante**

\- Quería disculparme por ser tan borde, no se que me ha pasado. - Dice Rías mientras su pelo rojo se balancea debido a una brisa que entra por la ventana.

\- No pasa nada, siendo sinceros, me apetecía estar contigo, y tus pechos son mis preferidos, Buchou.  
\- No seas tan pervertido, Issei. - Dijo sonrojada.

En ese momento apareció un círculo mágico de la familia Gremory, y de él salió Sirzechs Lucifer.

\- Perdón por presentarme sin avisar.  
\- No pasa nada, ya sabes que está es tu casa - dijo Issei rascándose la nuca.  
\- ¿Qué sucede hermano?  
\- Necesito tu ayuda, necesito que vengas un momento al inframundo.  
\- ¿Ahora? Bueno, si me lo pides tú, hermano, está bien, iré. Volveré pronto, Issei.

Mientras miraba a Issei, Rías desapareció a través del círculo mágico.

\- Ara ara, parece que Rías salió, esta vez no nos podrá interrumpir, aunque viendo como se puso antes, no se que hará si nos encuentra.  
Akeno entró en la habitación, con unas ropas en las que se transparentaba todo, sin embargo, el imaginar que Rías les encontraba allí le asustaba y le excitaba por partes iguales.

\- Dime Issei, ¿me queda bien este conjunto que me he comprado?  
\- Si, es muy... - (Issei pensando) Madre mía, que diosa, no puedo creer que esta belleza esté viviendo en mi casa.  
¡Que pechos!  
\- La tela es muy suave, mira tócala.- Akeno cogió su mano y la puso sobre sus pechos, y en ese momento Issei pensó que enloquecería de placer.

\- ¡AKENO! ¡OTRA VEZ!  
\- ¡Buchou! que rápido has vuelto - Dijo Issei alejándose de los pechos de Akeno.  
\- Déjame un rato a Issei, Buchou, no le acapares.  
\- No me gusta que me toquen a mi preciado sirviente a mis espaldas. Ya van dos veces Akeno. ¿Qué te pasa hoy? 

Akeno bajó la cabeza.  
\- Issei perdóname por ser tan egoísta, pero hay problemas con mi padre, en el inframundo, solo quería que me hicieras olvidar y que me tranquilizaras.  
\- Así que ya lo sabes - dijo Rías sin quitar su cara de enfado.  
Issei puso su mano sobre el hombro de Akeno.  
\- Cuéntanos que pasa, sabes que siempre puedes contar con mi ayuda, somos amigos, ¿no?  
\- Issei...  
Rías seguía enfadada, pero por esta vez lo dejó pasar.


	3. Estrategia

**Capítulo 3: Estrategia**

\- Hace unos días que sueño con mi padre, puedo sentir que está sufriendo, ¡me está pidiendo ayuda!  
\- Tu padre ha sido secuestrado por un ángel conocido como el Inquisidor, es un ángel de gran nivel, que alimenta su poder con las súplicas de su enemigo, ya sean demonios, ángeles caídos, e incluso humanos. -Dijo Rías.  
\- ¡Tenemos que detenerlo! - Dijo Issei.  
\- No permitiré que nadie haga daño a mi familia, por muy poderoso que sea, sabemos donde se esconde, y por muy fuerte que sea, es un lobo solitario que le gusta trabajar solo, aprovechemos que está solo y ataquemos de inmediato.

Los tres fueron al Club de Ocultismo y se reunieron con el resto del equipo para idear un plan.  
\- El inquisidor vive en su propio castillo hecho con los huesos de sus víctimas. Seguro que está lleno de trampas así que tenemos que ir con cuidado. - Dijo Rías apoyándose sobre la mesa observando el mapa, mientras su pelo rojizo caía hasta un pronunciado escote.  
\- Nos dividiremos en dos grupos, uno por la entrada principal, Koneko es la más adecuada para infiltrarse sigilosamente y desactivar las trampas, y por si hubiera que luchar, yo crearé escudos y Issei podrá usar sus habilidades para ayudarnos a luchar. Sin embargo, sólo seremos un cebo, lo suficientemente fuertes como para resistir, mientras tanto, el resto os infiltrais por la parte de detrás del castillo, y lo sorprendeis. En cuanto derrotéis al Inquisidor todo habrá acabado.

\- Akeno, como vicepresidenta te dejo al cargo del segundo grupo.  
\- Si - dijo con seriedad.  
\- Pero sois muy pocos, dejadme acompañaros para poder curaros, si pasara algo no me lo perdonaría... - Dijo Asia disimulando su miedo.  
\- Bien pensado, tus habilidades curativas nos ayudarán a resistir más.  
\- Sois pocos, dejadme ir con vosotros - dijo kiba envainando su espada.  
\- Agradezco tu ayuda Kiba, pero vuestro grupo debe ser fuerte para poder vencer al inquisidor en el menor tiempo posible. - Dijo Rías.

\- Si todos habéis entendido vuestra función pongámonos en camino. - Finalizó Rías.

\- ¿Y no podríamos pedir ayuda a otros demonios Rías? - Dijo Xenobia.  
\- Ya lo había pensado, pero no tenemos pruebas contra el Inquisidor, y si involucramos a demonios poderosos podría desencadenarse una guerra.  
\- ¿Y cómo sabemos si mi padre está allí? - Dijo Akeno preocupada.  
\- Tenemos un informador, lo que pasa que no es lo suficientemente serio como para presentar una defensa sostenible...  
\- Se que eres la presidenta, pero estamos hablando de mi padre, y no pienso perder tiempo en luchar contra un ángel si no lo sabemos con certeza, mi padre ha hecho muchas cosas malas, pero ¡es mi padre! Quiero recuperarlo, y si tengo que buscarlo por mi cuenta, me iré.  
\- ¡Akeno! No me esperaba esto de ti. -Dijo enfadada - bueno puedo pasarlo por esta vez por tratarse de tu padre, pero me duele que no confíes en mi. En ese caso te llevaré ante el informador para que lo veas con tus propios ojos.

Rías creó un círculo mágico en el que se trasladó junto a Issei, Akeno y Asia. En pocos segundos habían llegado a una calle oscura de un barrio pobre, justo en frente de una taberna.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Es aquí dónde encontraremos al informador? - Dijo Akeno.  
Rías asintió ante las caras sorprendidas de sus acompañantes.


	4. En el fondo de una botella

**Capítulo 4: En el fondo de una botella**

La taberna era grande, y estaba llena de extraños personajes, algunos con aspecto peligroso. Asia sintió miedo y se agarró al brazo de Issei. Éste, conmovida por la dulzura de Asia se sonrojó y le acarició el brazo.  
\- Tranquila, todo saldrá bien - le susurró a Asia.

Rías iba delante de ellos, buscando al informador, y Akeno a su lado impaciente por saber el paradero de su padre.

Se acercaron a la barra y se detuvieron frente a un tipo que estaba dormido en la barra. Al sentir la presencia del grupo, este personaje se colocó en la silla.  
\- Rías Gremory, ¿qué te trae por aquí?  
\- Necesito que me lo vuelvas a enseñar.  
\- Claro, toma asiento. Aunque tendrás que invitarme a un trago.

El grupo tomó asiento cerca de la barra, sin dejar de observar al extraño personaje que están a punto de conocer.  
\- Chicos, os presento a Yopparai, aunque no lo parezca fue considerado un poderoso oráculo y ha estado al servicio de personas muy importantes. - Dijo Rías.  
\- ¿¡Cómo que aunque no lo parezca!? Mi magia es muy poderosa...  
\- No puedo creer que dependamos de él - pensó Issei mientras Yopparai no paraba de pegar tragos de su jarra.

\- No os dejéis engañar por su apariencia, ¡sus poderes son asombrosos! Puede captar pensamientos de una persona aunque esté a una gran distancia y localizarla.  
\- Yopparai, por favor puede localizar a mi padre, creo que se encuentra en problemas. - Le rogó Akeno.  
\- Llamadme Yoppa, ¿Cómo se llama tu padre?  
\- Baraqiel.

Yoppa le dio un trago largo a su cerveza y comenzó a mirar la espuma. Un aura poderosa emanaba de él, y la espuma comenzó a moverse y tomar formas.  
\- Veo un castillo... Un castillo de huesos, ¡en una colina! Y dentro hay un ángel caido, un ángel que carga con la muerte de su esposa...  
Al terminar de hablar, sus ojos y boca se iluminaron con una luz morada mientras gritaba y ponía muecas. Podía sentirse una extraña fuerza en el ambiente.  
\- No le hagas daño... No le hagas daño a mi hija, ¡No! ¡A Akeno no! - Dijo con una voz distorsionada.  
Akeno no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima. Acto seguido, el vidente cayó rendido en la barra.

\- No he podido sacar más porque junto a él hay otra fuerza que me provoca interferencias.  
\- ¡Es el Inquisidor! - Dijo Issei enfadado - ¡recibirá el castigo que se merece!  
\- ¿Qué opinas, Akeno? - Preguntó Rías.  
\- ¡Vayamos a rescatar a mi padre! - Afirmó, afectada por lo ocurrido.

Los tres se alejaron de la barra hacia la salida, pero Issei notó que se había enganchado la manga con algo. Era Yoppa que le había cogido de la manga.  
\- En cuanto has entrado por esa puerta me han llegado tus pensamientos, Welsh Dragon.  
\- Hay algo en él que me da mala espina. - pensó Issei.  
\- Hace muchos años era uno de los grandes magos, con un poder igual al de un demonio de alta clase. - Dijo Yoppa - Pero este poder te hace ver pensamientos, y al rodearme de gente poderosa y ver sus pensamientos... Hay cosas muy oscuras... muy destructivas, que no puedo olvidar.

Issei escuchaba atento sus palabras, aunque el vidente parecía más bien un borracho divagando.  
\- Lo que te quiero decir - concluyó - es que si consigues llegar a la cima y hacerte un demonio poderoso, que no te influyan los pensamientos a tu alrededor... O acabarás como yo. - Dijo esto último esbozando una sonrisa. 

Issei tomó su consejo y abandonó el lugar, fuera le esperaba Rías, Asia y Akeno.

\- Buchou, siento haber dudado de ti - dijo Akeno, ya más calmada.  
\- No pasa nada Akeno, yo solo quiero que mi familia esté tan agusto conmigo, como yo lo estoy con vosotros... - dijo Rías abrazando a Akeno - ...aunque has intentado amenazarme con actuar por tu cuenta, y eso no lo puedo permitir...  
Akeno tragó saliba mientras Rías esbozaba una sonrisa.  
\- Como castigo te daré mil azotes.


	5. Pillados

**Capítulo 5: Pillados**

El círculo mágico les trasladó en unos segundos al Club de Ocultismo, Issei se alegró de poder atravesar los círculos mágicos, porque con la bici habría tardado una eternidad en llegar.

\- Buchou, lamento mucho mi comportamiento estos días – dijo Akeno disculpandose – no he podido dominar la situación.

\- Tranquila, todos habríamos hecho lo mismo en una situación parecida – dijo Rías ofreciendole una sonrisa – quizás yo también me haya pasado un poco. ¿Sabes que? Eres parte de mi familia, y además una gran amiga, seguro que podemos superar esto juntas.

Akeno le devolvió la sonrisa. En ese momento, una voz sonó desde el escritorio del despacho.

\- Vaya, ¿interrumpo algo?

Era Azazel, nadie se había percatado de que también se encontraba en la habitación.

\- Te he dicho mil veces que esa es mi silla – dijo Rías – ¿cuánto llevas ahí?

\- Lo suficiente como para saber vuestros planes – dijo con una sonrisa – por si no os habíais dado cuenta también estaba en la taberna, conozco de sobra vuestros planes.

Rías torció el gesto, odiaba que pudiera disimular su presencia con tanta facilidad.

\- No puedo dejaros ir a atacar al Inquisidor, ya que estáis bajo mi mando, y el Inquisidor goza de una gran posición social. ¿Qué pensarían de mí si participo en una conspiración como esta?

\- Pero Azazel, si has estado en la taberna también has podido escuchar la visión de Yoppa, sabes que tenemos que hacer algo – dijo Issei.

\- Siempre podría fingir que no sabía nada, y que vosotros habéis actuado por vuestra cuenta. Pero más os vale que lo consigáis, porque si no, tendría que dar un castigo severo a mis subordinados por semejantes actos. – cuando Azazel dijo esta última frase su rostro infundió verdadero terror al resto.

\- No te preocupes… Azazel-sensei… – dijo Issei con la voz entrecortada por el miedo – nos has enseñado bien, daremos la talla en esta misión y rescataremos a Baraqiel.

Las palabras de Issei, aunque temblorosas al principio, fueron muy motivadoras para el resto del grupo y sus ánimos se vinieron arriba.

\- Muy bien, entonces ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, mucha suerte chicos – se despidió Azazel mientras desaparecía.

Todos se quedaron paralizados por un momento, tanto por lo que acaba de ocurrir como por lo que se avecina. Deberán hacer uso de toda su fuerza, ya que esta vez lucharan sin ayuda.

\- Tengo que deciros algo – dijo Rossweise – siento dejaros en un momento como este, pero Odín ha solicitado mis servicios. Podría negarme, pero es la oportunidad de que un héroe se fije en mí – al decir esto último sus ojos brillaron, pero en seguida su expresión cambió – ¡necesito que alguien se fije en mí! ¡el número de años que tengo es el equivalente al número de años que estoy sólaa! – esto último lo dijo entre lágrimas.

Tras calmarse Rías se acercó a ella.

\- No te preocupes Rossweise, sabremos cuidarnos sólos.

\- Estoy muy agradecida por haberme acogido, en cuanto tenga un descanso iré a veros para poder agradeceros lo que habéis hecho por mí. – dijo Rossweise.

\- No tiene importancia – dijo Rías.

Todos se despidieron de Rossweise, cada vez eran menos y tienen que hacer frente a un enemigo muy poderoso. Están listos para partir, con muchos ánimos y dispuestos a dar lo mejor de ellos.


	6. Recompensa

**Capítulo 6: Recompensa**

Todos se encontraban en la sala del club de Ocultismo, ocupados revisando el equipo, las armas y la magia que necesitarán para la batalla. En ese momento Akeno salía de la ducha que necesitaba para aclararse ante lo sucedido. Iba envuelta en una toalla que dejaba ver la forma de su cuerpo y con un pronunciado escote por el que se podía ver un poco de sus enormes pechos. Antes de vestirse se acercó a Issei.

\- Issei, yo… siento haberte utilizado antes para hacerme olvidar mis problemas. – dijo.

\- Yo.. esto… no tiene importancia… - dijo sonrojándose por lo cerca que estaba de aquel cuerpo.

\- Como recompensa te dejaré hacer lo que quieras cuando regresemos a casa.

Mientras hablaban, Rías se puso al lado de Akeno.

\- Y yo me uniré a Akeno si nos ayudas con todo tu poder. – le dijo a Issei – Es un precio pequeño por ganar esta batalla… Todo sea por mi fiel sirviente…

La cabeza de Issei estaba a punto de estallar ante semejante idea.

\- ¡Qué maravillosa es la vida! – pensó Issei – ¡tener semejantes cuerpos sólo para miii! ¡y esos pechos…!

En ese momento Issei se imaginó a las dos chicas desnudas diciendo su nombre: Isseiii… ven con nosotras Isseii…

Se las imaginaba en la ducha con el agua corriendo por sus cuerpos perfectos, o quizás en su cuarto haciendo una pelea con las almohadas completamente desnudas, mientras sus senos se mueven botando con cada movimiento.

Eso fue suficiente motivación como para derrotar a cualquier enemigo. Muy emocionado (e impaciente de que llegara la noche para estar en su cama junto a esas bellezas), se dirigió al círculo mágico mientras el resto del grupo iban llegando. Finalmente dejaron atrás el club de Ocultismo.


	7. Cambios en el Fanfic

Para los lectores que sigan la historia, he hecho algunos cambios en los capítulos siguientes y los iré publicando poco a poco. Adelanto que voy a desarrollar más los personajes, y la historia en general. Tengo un buen... Llamémoslo "sensei" que me lo ha sugerido y esta vez tiene razón. Gracias por leer, se aceptan sugerencias y críticas, saludos!


	8. Oscuridad

Capítulo 7: Oscuridad

Issei, Rías y Asia entraron por la puerta principal. La entrada era una calavera de una enorme bestia que nunca antes habían visto, dos grandes colmillos sobresalían de sus fauces.

El paisaje era aterrador, y algo extraño flotaba en el ambiente, podían sentir la magia emanando del castillo. Las puertas estaban abiertas, pero no podía verse nada del interior del pasillo, lo que les aguardaba dentro era una profunda oscuridad. Los tres quedaron quietos por un momento delante de la puerta, nerviosos. Rías llevó la iniciativa, y se introdujo dentro del castillo.

\- Quizás por cosas como esa le llamen Rías la atrevida – murmuró Asia.

Issei trató de adentrarse en la penumbra, pero antes de esto Asia le cogió del brazo mientras emitía un grito muy agudo.

\- No me dejéis sola…

\- ¿Prefieres pasar tu primero? – le dijo Issei, mostrando una sonrisa para tratar calmarla.

Asia se encontraba nerviosa, tenía mucho miedo y no sabía qué hacer.

\- Sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí para protegerte, ¿verdad? – dijo Issei, cambiando la expresión de miedo de Asia por una más calmada.

\- Luché contra un poderoso ángel oscuro por ti, y volvería a hacerlo. Lucharía contra cualquiera que tratara de hacerte daño.

Esas palabras calmaron un poco más a Asia. Esa mirada suya y su forma de ser siempre le hacía sentir mejor, pero no podía evitar sentirse insegura.

\- Issei, cuando apenas nos conocíamos… aquella mujer de alas negras me secuestro, y me quería hacer cosas malas… ¿Por qué viniste a por mí?

\- No habría sido capaz de dejarte, con sólo mirarte a los ojos puedo ver cómo eres. Eres la clase de persona que merece lo mejor de este mundo. Tu forma de ser es algo que no he visto en ninguna otra chica. Me gusta cómo eres y cómo me haces sentir – Issei no pudo evitar ponerse rojo con esa última frase. Quizás había hablado demasiado - …bueno quizás la emoción me esté haciendo decir estas cosas. Espero no haberte dicho algo que pueda molestarte…

\- No, es lo que necesitaba – dijo Asia con los ojos llenos de admiración. Pensó que quizás ese tipo de cosas le hacen especial, y es por eso que las demás chicas también lo desean

\- No necesito lo mejor de este mundo, sólo te necesito a ti – pensó Asia mientras lo abrazaba.

Issei se encontraba muy a gusto en ese momento, pero Rías les estaba esperando y puede que necesitase ayuda.

\- Hagamos una cosa, crucemos los dos a la vez – le propuso Issei.

Por un momento Asia había olvidado sus preocupaciones, pero al decir eso volvió a sentir miedo. No quería ser un estorbo para Issei, debía ser valiente por él.

Asia asintió y trataron de avanzar juntos. Quería seguir a Issei, aunque se metiera dentro de unas fauces aterradoras. Cerró muy fuerte los ojos y pudo ver cómo la luz desaparecía.

Poco a poco abrió los ojos, aunque la diferencia entre abrirlos o cerrarlos no era mucha, ya que se veía oscuridad en ambos casos. Un sonido metálico de cadenas arrastrándose la hizo sentirse más asustada y se quedó bloqueada en el sitio, sin poder avanzar.

\- Tranquila, sigo a tu lado – dijo Issei.

Podía escucharse un gemido acercándose a ellos, ¿qué horrible bestia podía hacer ese sonido?

\- Tened cuidado chicos, puedo sentir que hasta el propio castillo emite magia. Tenéis que estar preparados para cualquier cosa, no os dejéis engañar por sus trampas. – dijo Rías.

Muy cerca de ellos sonó una espada desenvainando, lo que hizo que todos se pusieran nerviosos.

\- ¡Cuidado! – grito Issei.

Asia no pudo evitar que en ese momento Issei fuese a ayuda a Rías. El chocar de las armas sonaba muy cerca, pero no era capaz de ver nada, y no sabía de qué manera podía ayudar a sus compañeros. Se sentía desplazada, deseaba poder ser igual de valiente que ellos y tener esa seguridad para enfrentarse a los enemigos. Pero allí estaba, sólo podía quedarse en el sitio asustada y cerrar fuerte los ojos. Se sentía asustada y desplazada, es como si el miedo le alejase cada vez más de ellos, cada vez más. Su preocupación era tanta que ya apenas podía escuchar la pelea, de hecho, un profundo silencio la sorprendió, ¿cómo es posible, si sus compañeros están a su lado?

Entonces abrió los ojos. ¡Estaba sola! La habitación incluso parecía otra, ya que no era esa oscuridad de antes, había algunas luces que entraban por las grietas de los muros. Unos rayos de luz que por alguna razón se iban moviendo, pero no sabía por qué.

\- ¿Chicos? ¿Issei?

Como respuesta sólo obtenía el murmullo del viento. ¿De dónde vendría? ¿Y esa luz?

Poco a poco fue avanzando, estaba deseando encontrar a Issei y a la presidenta, sobre todo porque no le gustaba nada estar sola en aquel sitio. En su cabeza recordaba a Issei, los momentos con él, y eso le daba ánimos para seguir avanzando. Recordaba cuando se fue a vivir a su casa, allí pudo sentir por fin lo que era una familia.

\- La presidenta fue muy amable por hacer más fácil el poder mudarme allí. ¿Por qué vino ella también a vivir con Issei? – pensó - Antes sólo estábamos Issei y yo, y ahora… Cada vez es más difícil estar con Issei.

\- Deberías enseñar a las demás de lo que eres capaz. – el sonido del viento parecía formar estas palabras, ante la cara sorprendida de Asia.

¿Quién eres? – preguntó Asia.

\- En otra época fui un vampiro muy poderoso – Inconscientemente Asia siguió las palabras para ver quien le hablaba, su voz, aunque débil, era muy dulce y transmitía tranquilidad.

\- Yo siempre trato de dar lo mejor de mí, para que Issei se sienta orgulloso de mí…

\- Pero no lo consigues, ¿verdad? – la voz resultaba casi hipnótica, y ya se encontraba muy cerca.

\- Las demás chicas hacen cosas increíbles, y a Issei le encanta, puedo verlo en su mirada.

\- ¿Te gustaría que Issei te mirase de la misma forma?

\- Si…

La voz provenía de una pequeña habitación que estaba a su derecha, estaba a unos pocos pasos de ver quién le estaba hablando.

\- Para eso sólo tienes que aprender y volverte fuerte, quizás, si quisieras, podría ayudarte.

Tras esas palaras giró la esquina, lo primero que vio fueron unas velas que estaban colocadas junto a un altar, ese altar estaba envuelto por unas sábanas, se trataba de un féretro con un cuerpo dentro. Sin duda, era el cuerpo el que le estaba hablando.

\- Si estuviera vivo te ayudaría. Ahora que has llegado, tú puedes devolverme a la vida. Te estaría muy agradecido y seguro que podría ayudarte a conseguir a tu chico.


End file.
